Rewrite of Damon's Daughter
by Writergirl2221
Summary: When Edward Breaks up with her Bella the daughter of Damon and Katherine gets a phone call from her Father Damon when she tells him she would want him and her Uncle Stefan to pick her up and from Forks. She questions things when she is in Mystic Falls including Falling for the Elena's little brother Jeremy...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Bella is in the forest with Edward he stood before him waiting for him to say something to her. She hears him open his mouth he said, "It is time people are starting to get suspicious Carlisle cannot pass for thirty. I and my family need to leave."

She looks at him with hope and said, "Ok, I will go with you and your family I just have to make an excuse to Charlie."

Edward looks at her with a frown he said, "No I do not want you to come."

When Bella looks at him in pain she said, "You do not want me."

Edward frowned and had a look of anger he said, "I don't."

Bella stared at him and said, "Well that changes things."

She looks at him in pain she said, "When you say we…"

Edward looks at her with a stern expression and a frown he said, "I mean my family and myself."

She frowned and knew she wanted to say something else to him she said, "Well, that changes things."

He knew he wanted to ask her for a favor he said, "If you can do me a favor for Charlie, don't do anything stupid Bella."

When she looks at him she said, "If this is about my soul you can have it I do not want it anymore."

Edward looks at her with a glare he said, "It is not about your soul Bella I have no interest in you anymore, you were just a toy for me to play with."

Bella frowns at him she said, "I will remember you Edward and your family I will never forget what you have done to me."

When, Edward looks at her with a frown h said, "Your mind is like a sleeve you will forget about me and my family Bella. But I will promise you something in return you will not remember me and my family anymore or contact us."

She looks at him in tears she said, "But I have something I will need to tell you before you leave Edward."

Edward frowned and sighed in anger he said, "What, do you have to tell me human."

While she looks him in the eyes she decided to compel him she said, "You will forget about me and will never think to remember me when you're with someone else you will feel pain and sorrow for what you did to me."

When she notices he blinks and is making a run to leave she knows if he sees her again with his family she will have her revenge against him. Bella knew she should call her Daddy and Uncle Stefan to see if they can pick her up and take her back home with them.

She knew she would want to forget the memories of the Cullens in this town one way or another. Which can happen for her if her Daddy and Uncle Stefan come to pick her up from Charlie's house in Forks.

Yet, Bella knew she would need to leave the forest and head back to Charlie's she knows he is a family friend and has taken care of her since she left her family's home back in Mystic Falls. She knew she would want to go back with her Daddy and Uncle Stefan to spend time with them.

Meanwhile back in Mystic Falls…

Damon is looking at the pictures of his daughter Isabella Maria Salvatore in the family photo album he knew he misses her and is hoping to hear from her again. He knows she is in Forks but hopes that she will contact him sometime or someday to know how she is while living with Charlie.

He has a feeling deep down that something must be up and a pain deep in his chest when he thinks about his daughter Isabella. He notices Stefan coming into the living room looking at him while he stares at her picture of when she was a little girl sitting on his lap.

He hears Stefan say, "you're thinking about her again aren't you Damon?'

Damon sighed he said, "Yes, I am little brother what's it to you that I am thinking about my daughter."

Stefan sighed he frowned and said, "Why don't you just call her Damon you know we have her phone number."

Damon understood what his little brother said he knew he should have thought of that. He pulls out his phone going through the contacts until he scrolled for her name and number he hit the talk button after clicking on her number waiting for her to pick up the phone to talk to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

While in Mystic Falls…

Damon hung up on the phone he talked with his daughter Isabella noticing Stefan looking at him and hearing the phone call. He knew that things would

He knew he will want to make decisions on what he can do for his daughter Isabella when he and Stefan pick her up from Charlie's house later in this afternoon. Damon figures that things will be much simpler if his daughter Isabella is here with him and Stefan in the boarding house.

Which he knew he needs to get his stuff ready to pack and take with him to Forks and pick her up at Charlie's house and bring her back here to Mystic Falls straight to the boarding house. Damon thought in his mind, how he can accomplish what he and Stefan can do with his daughter around the house.

He figures anything will need to happen and change for the better to work out right in his life with having his daughter in the boarding house where he knows she is at after he picks her up. Damon understands how things seem to happen and change out right in his life which can be alright for him and Stefan to take care of her.

Stefan turns to look at his older brother Damon after he heard the phone call between his niece Isabella and him he hopes he can go with Damon to pick her up from Forks. He sees his brother turning to him with a worried look he knows something must be wrong with his niece.

He will need to figure things out for him to spend time with her and have Damon spend more time with her when she is here living in the boarding house with them. Stefan understands how something can happen and change to work out into being better at any moment in his life to learn more about his niece.

Stefan thought in his mind, what he can do for his niece Isabella when he goes with Damon to pick her up from Forks at Charlie's house. He knows he will protect his niece from anything that may happen to be bad for her that happened in Forks Washington.

Yet, he has a feeling something may matter to change and work out to be better for him to deal with her as being her Uncle. When he knows he can discipline her just as much as her Father Damon can if she is in trouble.

Damon turns around noticing his little brother Stefan at his door he smirked at him he said, "Guess who is coming back home little brother?"

Stefan smiles back he said, "My niece Isabella; Damon, I kind of heard you on the phone and now I know that you are going to pick her up I will be coming with you."

He understood what Stefan said wondering what he should do about the room he knows his daughter will sit in the back if Stefan comes with him in his black Camaro. Damon thought it will be great for him and Stefan to spend time with Isabella on their way back to Mystic Falls when he picks her up from Charlie's in Forks Washington.

Damon has a feeling something may need to happen and turn around into changing big time for him to have his daughter with him and Stefan to be back at home where she belongs. He knows Isabella is just like him with her hair and blue eyes that she gets from him but having the feminine qualities of her Mother yet knowing she is a mini him.

He figures a lot of things will need to make sense and matter for his little brother Stefan to come with him to Forks Washington to pick Isabella up from Charlie's home. Damon thought in his mind, what needs to be turning out right that can make some sense which will matter to him.

However, Damon thinks in his mind, how something may matter to turn into being in his favor if his little brother Stefan comes with him to pick up his daughter Isabella. He knows Stefan and him will spoil her when they pick her up and bring her back to the boarding house in Mystic Falls with them.

He knows what he will want his daughter Isabella to do for him and Stefan she has to be following their orders and having her do what they say her to do in the home. Damon knows he will not want to punish her but if he does he will have to spank her since he believes in the old ways of punishments.

Damon understands with spanking will work out considering with her being half human half vampire that she will know more not to disobey him if she does get into trouble with him.


End file.
